


Challenge Accepted

by Paia_Loves_Pie



Series: MystradeStoryTime [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, MystradeStoryTime, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/pseuds/Paia_Loves_Pie
Summary: Some sweet morning fluffOriginally posted on Twitter for a friend.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).



Greg woke up slowly. He nuzzled into the pillow a little deeper, seeking a cool spot with his cheek. Mycroft mumbled sleepily and inched his body backwards, tucking himself deeper into Greg's embrace. Greg tightened the arm he had draped around Mycroft's waist, completing the full-bodied press, and inhaled the sleep-warm air displaced from under the covers. It was still dark and no alarms had interrupted yet. 

“What time is it?” Mycroft mumbled, halfheartedly swiping for his phone, then abandoning the attempt halfway. He tucked his hand back under his cheek where it was warm.

“I don't care.” Greg smoothed a palm from chest to thighs, scratching lightly at the soft leg hair, then swept it back upwards to press against his partner’s breastbone. Mycroft raised a hand to cover Greg's, trapping it there against his chest.

Greg smiled and tucked his nose into the back of Mycroft’s neck. Mycroft definitely didn’t giggle at the tickly breath under his ear. 

“Did you have a dreadful time last night?” Mycroft gave the hand a little squeeze. “I hope my colleagues didn’t bore you to tears.”

“Mmph. It could’ve been worse. Bit long-winded, some of them.”

“Most politicians are, I’m afraid.”

“Seeing you in a tux, though...” Greg pressed a little kiss on the nearest reachable skin. “It was awful,” he teased. “I’d much rather see you  _ out _ of it. For my next birthday, I want you to be naked forever.”

“Forever? That’s quite a request. I suspect it might take some practice. How about we start with today, and see how long you can prevent me from putting clothes on?” Mycroft took the hand in his grip and redirected it downward. 

Greg cackled and did his best. They made it until noon. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like snippets like this, check out the #MystradeStoryTime hashtag on Twitter, or the AO3 Collection: Mystrade StoryTime.


End file.
